Passar
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: As luzes de Paris. Tudo passa, menos elas.


_Disclaimer: além da insanidade que é o plot, o resto não me pertence. Menos o Andrei ._

N/A: Essa fic é universo alternativo vampirizado. HAHA

**Passar**

Minha história começa junto da dele.

Não, ela não começa junto da dele, mesmo que eu assim desejasse, porque eu encontro a mim mesma quando o encontro.

Posso dizer que minha história _real _começa junto da dele, mas minha vida começa junto da de outro alguém. O pai dele, por acaso.

Você me olharia incrédulo, perguntando como alguém com apenas vinte anos de idade pode ter se apaixonado por um alguém que também tem vinte e ter nascido junto do pai dessa pessoa.

Simples.

Eu não tenho vinte anos.

Posso te contar uma história mirabolante, envolvendo botox ou algum elixir da juventude, mas vou te dar essa chance e te contar a minha história verdadeira. Não que algum dia você ouvirá tudo isso, mas eu realmente não me importo. Eu farei como se estivesse frente a frente contigo, te contando tudo que já aconteceu comigo.

Eu poderia começar com o meu nascimento, meu primeiro dia na escola, mas eu vou começar onde realmente importa. Alguns anos antes do real começo.

Eu acabei a escola. Não planejava fazer muito da minha vida, não tinha essa intenção. Não pensava nisso, para ser sincera. Minhas quase amigas discutiam com quem se casariam. As que não eram minhas amigas discutiam que profissões seguiriam – leia-se, as de menor poder aquisitivo. Eu queria não fazer nada. E foi exatamente o que fiz, até que algo se chocou contra mim.

Minha vida era o que muitos desejavam. Festas, compras, almoços, jantares, tudo que não exigia muito esforço. Posso dizer que quem mais me acompanhava nessa farra era o pai dele, Draco. Especialmente em festas. Éramos tão absurdamente parecidos, mas não iguais, como um complemento. Ele era mais sério, ele realmente levava a si mesmo a sério.

Suas sobrancelhas levantadas, lábios sem expressão e um olhar sacana. Pode se concluir que acabei apaixonada, é claro. Tudo nele parecia estar certo, como um conjunto muito bem feito. Ele era um conjunto muito bem feito, que caía extremamente bem em mim. Mas, infelizmente, caiu melhor em Astória.

Ele se afastou da nossa vida para chegar mais perto da família Greengrass e, principalmente, da caçula, Astória. Bonita, mas não estonteante. Tornava-se perfeita com Draco ao seu lado. Tirava a perfeição de mim, muito obrigada. E realmente devo agradecer ao casamento deles, mas naquele momento eu não tinha vontade de agradecer, e sim de matar aquela garota mal acabada que estava casando com o _meu_ Draco.

Eu continuei na minha vida, mas Draco tornou-se um homem de família. Por favor, ele começou a trabalhar e até se interessou pela escolha da decoração da festa. Achei a maior desgraça que já tive o prazer de presenciar. Fui convidada para o casamento, é claro. Armada com um vestido _serial killer_ verde-esmeralda, que talvez tenha caído melhor em mim do que Draco, segurei meus instintos para não erguer a minha mão e protestar contra aquela união. Eu não precisava de mais um escândalo nem que aquela piranha soubesse que eu queria estar no lugar dela, desde que pudesse me casar com o meu vestido verde.

Durante a festa, me mantive o mais longe possível da noiva. E com um cigarro na mão, porque a tensão não me ajudava. Numa de minhas caças atrás de mais uma flûte de champanhe, encontrei Draco. Não irei me esquecer jamais daquele momento, num lugar um pouco afastado da festa, nos jardins da mansão dos Malfoy.

"Por onde você esteve?"

"E isso te interessa?"

"Não necessariamente, mas você nunca se importou com isso."

Fingindo tédio, comecei a analisar a fumaça que expelia. Procurava os 'Cês' da Chanel, ou talvez o monograma da Louis Vuitton.

"É sério, Pansy."

"Pelo amor de deus, Draco, me faça o favor de voltar para a sua noiva antes que eu mude de idéia e diga a ela que a gente trepou sexta passada."

Eu esperava que ele protestasse, mas ele não protestou. Apenas saiu. Voltou com a minha flûte de champanhe.

"Não pense que eu não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça, Parkinson. Você pode transformar minha vida um purgatório, mas eu posso transformar a sua num inferno."

"Que divertido. Sempre imaginei como seria abraçar o diabo."

Deixei que a flûte escorregasse da minha mão, espatifando-se na grama e fazendo com que as bolhas de champanhe brilhassem nas folhas verdes. Não deixei de pensar na ironia, _Greengrass._ Virei e sai. Não precisava daquilo.

Não nos falamos mais por muitos meses, até que a gota d'água me atingiu. Fui convidada para ser madrinha do pequeno Scorpius, o que eu imaginava ser um clone em miniatura de Draco Malfoy por nascer. Tive de aceitar, porque era socialmente inaceitável que eu recusasse tal convite.

Entre o convite e a cerimônia, decidi viajar. Não me importava com o que poderiam pensar, trocando em miúdos, o que Draco poderia pensar, porque eu sabia que ele saberia que eu estava fugindo ele. Cansara de me importar. Planejei tudo para partir dois dias após a festa que Draco e Astória Malfoy dariam ao seu filho, que mal teria completado quatro meses de vida. Viajaria por toda a Europa, lugares que já visitara, mas não como a louca sem destino que era agora.

Logo após o nascimento do garoto, segui até a mansão Malfoy novamente. Péssima idéia, eu deveria esquecer da etiqueta, ser grosseira e só visitar a criança um dia antes da festa. Mas os hábitos sociais de minha mãe estavam mais enraizados em mim do que eu gostaria de admitir.

Eu carregava nos braços uma grande bola colorida com um laço de presente que, combinada com o vestido branco e os tênis coloridos que eu usava, poderia passar a impressão de alguém alegre.

Astória me recebeu no quarto do bebê, o qual dormia pacificamente em seu berço. Eu acertei, a criança era um clone de Draco, que parecia ter saído dos álbuns de foto de Narcissa Malfoy.

Quando papai chegou, ele não tira os olhos de mim nem mesmo para beijar sua querida mulher. Eu certamente tinha um ar de alegria, com aquela roupa. Ele sentiu minha falta, como previ, mas não tinha certeza se eu sentira dele. Os meses que passamos longe fez com que ele se esquecesse o modo de me ler. Graças a deus, se não ele não saberia que eu saía todas as noites, bebia até esquecer e já cheirava cocaína mais vezes do que gostaria de admitir.

Nesse ponto, você já deve ter notado que eu não tenho muita vontade em admitir minhas fraquezas e as coisas estúpidas que faço, o que é uma característica _muito_ minha, se quer mesmo saber. Minha analista diria que isso é negação, se eu não tivesse mentido para ela todas as vezes que entrei naquela sala rosa-calçada. Mas, afinal de contas, eu sou rica demais para admitir os meus erros. Prefiro olhar para as minhas unhas arrumadas e fingir que não sei de nada.

Não posso reclamar dizendo que o tempo não passou; a festa de Scorpius e a minha viagem se aproximavam, mas eu não tinha grandes expectativas quanto a nenhum dos dois. Eu não queria ir nessa festa, eu teria que ver Draco e me segurar com todas as minhas forças para não agarrar o colarinho da sua camisa e arrastá-lo até o quarto mais próximo. Eu não queria ir viajar, eu gostava de Londres, sua névoa, seu ar estranho e novo. Eu a amava inteira, até mesmo os lugares que eu não conhecia. Além de tudo, eu não queria me afastar de Draco... Ele já não morava em Londres, mas eu não me importava. Sair da Inglaterra era como sair do lugar onde eu poderia encontrá-lo, mesmo que não morássemos na mesma cidade. Eu realmente me sentia em casa ali.

O dia da festa chegou. Posso dizer que eu me lembraria com muito mais clareza dessa festa se o meu copo não tivesse sido tantas vezes preenchido com vodka e suco de laranja, mas isso não quer dizer que eu estivesse de porre. Era apenas... Alegria. Posso dizer que aquele foi o meu real começo, foi quando o conheci. Posso também dizer que me afeiçoei ao pequeno Scorpius e que brincamos bastante nos jardins. Eu _realmente_ estava feliz, posso acrescentar. Tenho até hoje, inclusive, algumas fotos nossas tiradas com uma antiga Polaroid da família Malfoy. Eu as olho e acho incrível o quão contagiante eram os sorrisos, o meu e o daquele pequeno bebê.

Tudo correu bem até o momento que tive a idéia de ir ao banheiro. Minha bolsa virou e se abriu, derrubando todo o seu conteúdo no _hall_ de entrada dos Malfoy. Não me abalei, apenas me ajoelhei para ajuntar o que havia caído. De repente, alguém me ajudava. Não precisei de muito esforço para saber que era Malfoy, o pai. Eu não havia trocado muitas palavras com ele durante a festa, as quais eram basicamente "olá" e "como vai?". Eu realmente não queria começar uma conversa mesmo assim, além do medo do que poderia resultar daquela conversa, especialmente porque eu não posso me gabar do meu autocontrole, então apenas me levantei e fui indo. Mas ele puxou o meu braço, exatamente do jeito que eu temia que ele fizesse. E eu pude ver que os olhos dele combinavam exageradamente com a camisa que ele usava, e que eu podia sentir aquele cheiro agradável de perfume masculino, um perfume clássico que meu pai sempre usava e ele também, um perfume que eu achava muito agradável por parecer com um cheiro natural da pele de um homem. Autocontrole, Pansy chama você.

Eu sabia que não iria impedi-lo de me beijar, mas eu também desejava isso, afinal de contas, eu não sabia quando o veria novamente. Não que isso fosse alguma justificativa, mas já disse que não gosto muito de assumir erros e besteiras. Esse beijo – está bem, esses beijos – se enquadravam nas duas categorias. Eu estava na _casa dele,_ a alguns metros da _mulher dele,_ na festa do _filho dele._ Eu esperava que ainda estivesse por me superar no ranking de coisas estúpidas que faria durante a minha vida, o que era verdade. Aquele beijo não foi nada comparado ao que eu havia feito durante toda a minha vida, e uma miséria perto daquela idiotice que foi a idéia de ir viajar. Mas eu já vou chegar lá.

Obviamente, não fomos pegos. Mas posso dizer que foi um _maravilhoso_ beijo de despedida. Não irei mentir dizendo que me arrependi, lembre-se, eu havia bebido vodka demais para me arrepender. Quando notei que o meu vestido, que já não era muito comprido, já estava bem mais acima do que deveria estar, eu me virei e sai. Essa foi a ultima vez que beijei Draco Malfoy.

Num horário absurdamente avançado para uma festa de criança, fui embora. Ao me despedir dos anfitriões, dei um beijo estralado no Scorp, que já se tornara a coisinha mais fofa que eu já havia conhecido em toda a minha vida. Na estação de trem, eu pensava no calor quase frio que emanava do corpo de Draco, que senti quando o abracei. Uma sensação ruim passou pelo meu corpo, como se estivesse perdendo algo de mim. Mal sabia que eu realmente perdia algo de mim, o que havia dele dentro de mim. Muita vezes depois desse dia pensei nele, mas nunca com amor ou paixão. Ele passou na minha vida, assim como os trens passavam pela minha frente. Mas dele, eu corri atrás. Eu jamais pude realmente entrar no trem, me sentar e sentir o que eu deveria. Tudo era sempre rápido, os sentimentos escapavam dos meus dedos quando pensava que iria senti-los. Não tivemos um _relacionamento,_ apenas encontros. Encontros e desencontros. E num desses desencontros, eu me encontrei. Num desses encontros, eu encontrei Scorpius.

Seria hipocrisia dizer que não senti saudades da Inglaterra. Eu senti, e como senti. Depois de entrar naquele avião da _British Airways,_ eu achava que iria voltar para lá em, no máximo, um ano ou dois. Mas já se passaram muitos anos a mais e jamais voltei. Talvez seja por não querer voltar, mas talvez seja por saber que se eu voltar, eu jamais sairei novamente. Eu quando digo voltar, eu digo tanto no sentido de voltar para Londres como voltar à minha velha vida, a qual eu realmente não sinto falta. Você pode achar que era uma vida cheia, mas, na realidade, era vazia. E, por isso, todas as vezes que vou comprar uma passagem de avião, de trem ou de navio, meus olhos sempre vagam até a Inglaterra, mas jamais me atrevo a realmente pagar por ela e viajar até meu país.

Meu roteiro de viagens é longo: Edimburgo, Glasgow, Dublin, Paris, Madrid, Barcelona, Lisboa, Roma, Veneza, Milão, Berna, Zurique, Genebra, Viena, Berlim, Munique, Frankfurt, Bruxelas, Amsterdam, Rotterdam, Copenhague, Oslo, Estocolmo, Moscou, São Petersburgo, Varsóvia, Praga, Bratislava e Budapeste antes da Romênia. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

E, sim, eu viajei mais do que isso. Mas _depois_ da Romênia. Por que a separação? Deixe-me lembrar... Ah, é mesmo. Devido a circunstâncias especiais, eu morri na Romênia.

X.X.X

Tirar fotos no Castelo de São Jorge em Lisboa, com a Torre Eiffel em Paris, em frente ao Kremlin em Moscou e perto da Pequena Sereia em Copenhague não me atrasaram nem me impediram de chegar até Bucareste. Nem de ir explorar o país, por achá-lo "simpático". Nem de ir passear uma cidade, onde Vlad Ţepeş – também conhecido por Vlad III, Draculea ou Conde Drácula mesmo – nasceu e ir dar uma "olhada" na casa dele. Essa foi, definitivamente, a pior das minhas idéias. A estupidez da estupidez. A pior decisão que eu tomei em toda a minha vida. Essa sim foi a coisa mais idiota que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida. Quem mais ia simpatizar com a lenda dos vampiros e ir lá, dar uma averiguada?

Afinal de contas, quem poderia acreditar que a lenda era verdadeira?

X.X.X

Dois dias na cidade do Drácula. Eu não queria isso, mas não tinha opção. O meu guia era bastante simpático, mas me avisou que só havia trem para o local de dois em dois dias. E isso _só_ aconteceu quando nós já havíamos chegado lá. Eu realmente devo ter cara de idiota.

Mas, já que estava lá, visitaria todos os pontos turísticos do local. O que não levou uma hora, sem mentira. E estávamos _caminhando._ O que posso fazer? A única coisa que me restou foi... Tomar um porre. Estava na Romênia, perdida no meio dos Cárpatos, sem nada para fazer. O que melhor do que afogar as mágoas em vodka, na falta de absinto?

Essa foi a segunda idéia mais idiota. Num barzinho meio sujo que, segundo o meu guia, era o _"point"_ da cidade, o meu fim começou. Mais especificamente, o fim de Pansy Parkinson.

As taças com _drinks_ coloridos, que eu não tinha idéia do que eram feitos ou os seus nomes, chegavam até as minhas mãos e eu os virava, sem sequer hesitar. Homens olhavam a minha saia, que era absurdamente curta, fazendo com que eu me sentisse poderosa, irresistível. E isso soa terrivelmente idiota, mas é exatamente assim que a combinação beleza natural+álcool+minissaia+cidade pequena faz contigo. Eu não escolhi, isso simplesmente fluiu. Eu só sabia dizer "obrigada" em romeno, e era a única palavra que devo ter dito a noite toda.

Senti, então, que um homem tocava o meu braço. O seu toque era frio, gelado, como se ele não possuísse sangue correndo em suas veias. Nota: essa foi a última vez eu senti o toque de alguém. Eu olhei para ele, feições duras, belas, mas rústicas, os cabelos negros e mal arrumados de propósito – disso, eu tinha uma certeza alcoólica -, a barba por fazer, tão negra quanto seus cabelos. Os olhos, nossa, eu poderia me perder neles. Túneis, profundos, nos quais eu queria entrar e nunca, nunca mais sair. Como nosso cérebro alcoolizado pensa idiotices, não é?

Não que o homem não fosse bonito, de jeito nenhum, era um pedaço de mal caminho perdido em algum lugar da Romênia. Mas isso não queria dizer que eu aprovava a idéia de sair do barzinho e ir com ele até um apartamento extremamente luxuoso, mas em um lugar onde eu não tinha margem de idéia de onde era. Não que, em meu estado, eu tenha protestado. Meu deus, o homem era um gato!

É, quem diria que esse gato era descendente dos poderes do Conde Drácula, o mito?

X.X.X

Eu acordei e, absurdamente, já era noite novamente. Eu não sentia frio, nem calor, meu coração batia fracamente, como se estivesse sem forças. No momento, eu só absorvi um aperto no meu peito, que parecia me consumir. O toque em minha própria pele era estranho, insensível, impessoal. O cheiro se sangue seco entupia as minhas narinas, era insuportável. Um reflexo que me pareceu ânsia de vômito se manifestou, mas eu não cheguei a senti-lo.

Algo estava estranho, estranho e errado. Alguém poderia me explicar onde eu estava e o que era aquilo?

A porta se abre, e um homem entra. Minha memória se lembra vagamente dele, mas mesmo com um considerável esforço, eu não consigo saber quem é. Ele sorri, um sorriso duro e falso, de porcelana branca, e isso me irrita. Tenho vontade de mostrar meus dentes, feito um tigre, e dizer que meus dentes sempre foram brancos, e que se ele precisava ir ao dentista para mostrar os seus, eu não queria ficar vendo. Obviamente, eu nem sabia se o homem havia realmente arrumado os dentes no dentista, mas eu estava puta da cara e não há nada pior para mim do que sorrisos quando a ira pretende transbordar do meu corpo.

Felizmente, antes que eu pudesse soltar alguma idiotice, ele falou alguma coisa. Eu não entendi. Então, o estalo. A luz. Romeno. Eu estava na Romênia. No cu da Romênia, diga-se de passagem. E esse cara, meu deus, que diabos é esse cara?

"Andrei. Meu nome é Andrei."

Meu queixo cai no chão e minhas sobrancelhas vão até o céu. O cara lia pensamentos, além de tudo? Estava pronta para bater a cabeça na parede até morrer quando ouvi sua voz meio sussurrada.

"O quanto você se lembra de ontem à noite?"

"O quanto você acha que eu me lembro?"

"Eu fiz a primeira pergunta."

E o seu tom duro me fez lembrar. Ele me levou até a sua casa, me beijou e mordeu meu pescoço. Depois disso, o máximo em que posso pensar é um borrão vermelho. Sangrento.

"O que você fez comigo? Você me matou?"

"De certo modo."

"Isso não responde a minha pergunta."

Você não é mais quem era. Agora você é outra pessoa, uma pessoa infinita."

"QUER PARAR DE FALAR EM ENIGMAS?"

"Você já morreu. Fato. Você não morre mais. Fato."

"Isso quer dizer... Um vampiro?"

"Acho que é possível colocar assim."

Eu rolei os olhos. Um vampiro que falava em enigmas. Então, outro estalo. Eu também era uma vampira. E eu não morro, então as chances de bater a cabeça na parede até morrer estava excluída. O sol?

"Deixe de se dramática."

"Eu sou dramática. Será que é muito difícil de perceber?"

"Acostume-se com o fato. Terá de lidar com isso pelo resto da sua vida, ou quase vida, que não tem fim, por acaso."

Suspirei. Eu realmente tinha que ouvir aquilo?

"Mas por quê? Por que eu?"

"Porque você pede para isso. Inconscientemente, é claro. Algo em você emana, pedindo por isso. Não pude evitar."

"Eu não entendi."

"Não precisa."

Segurei minha língua antes de soltar um "idiota". Ele estava no controle, não eu.

"Sábia decisão."

"Pára com isso!"

"Isso o que?"

"Ler o que eu penso!"

"Por que não?"

"Por que você deveria estar me explicando que porra é essa ao invés de ficar fazendo _isso!"_

"O que você quer saber?"

"Tudo! Caso não tenha percebido, eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que está acontecendo comigo."

"Certo. Mas, antes, tome isso." Ele me estendeu o copo. "Se não, logo você estará mostrando os dentes, e não será de raiva."

X.X.X

Ele me explicou tudo. O que podia, o que não podia, me fez sentir uma doente que ignorava tudo sobre a sua doença exceto o nome, e para quem o médico tinha que explicar tudo. Não irei citar tudo aqui, a lista é realmente complexa. Pode parecer simples para você, mas é realmente comprida. O que é preciso saber: sem raios UV, sem bronzeado, sem comida, sangue em abundância. Maldita lista.

Quando perguntei sobre a cocaína, ele me olhou com um ar estranho. Mas me respondeu que esta não fazia mais efeito sobre um vampiro e, mesmo injetada, era fraca. Infelizmente, estava fadada à depressão e agonia eterna. Não iria, de jeito nenhum, perguntar sobre o Valium. Não queria acabar com todas as minhas esperanças. Além de tudo, não sentia mais frio nem calor. O que isso deveria significar, eu não tinha idéia. Temperatura ambiente eterna?

A nova "vida" também exigia um novo nome, um novo passaporte e, como eu me recusava a voltar para a Inglaterra, uma nova nacionalidade. Andrei sugeriu a França, pois eu sabia falar fluentemente francês. Eu perguntei como isso poderia acontecer, pois estávamos no século XXI e ninguém mais era burro. Seu sorriso respondeu. Vampiros. Outros, infiltrados em todo o tipo de lugar e posição social. Além daqueles controlados por vampiros, ele não se esqueceu de mencionar, porque, acredite ou não, vampiros possuem poderes meio estranhos e explicados por alguma ciência que ele me disse naquele dia, mas não me lembro nem de metade das explicações que Andrei me deu aquele dia. O que não importa, na realidade. Basta saber que me dariam um novo nome, no caso, Belinda. E que praia estava excluída das possibilidades de férias.

Não fiquei alegre, não mesmo. Vampiros, ao contrario do que pode se pensar, recebem mais pragas do que bênçãos, apesar dos sentidos amplificados. Porque você não sente frio, mas você ouve praticamente tudo num raio bastante grande. Como já mencionei, não sei sobre a teoria dos vampiros, mas ser um não era grande coisa. Você estava morta, mas você ainda vivia. Você não era muito diferente de um ser humano, seus sentidos não eram diferentes, eram apenas melhorados. Eu não achava grande coisa.

A minha vida fora tirada de mim, mas o que mudaria?

X.X.X

Fomos, eu e Andrei, para a França. Segundo o obituário, morri nesse jatinho particular, mas meu corpo jamais foi encontrado e o jato jamais chegou a chocar-se com uma montanha. Ninguém questionou nada, pois não havia ninguém para questionar. Meu pai morrera seis meses antes e Draco, longe de Londres, achava que eu estava viajando.

As sensações de um vampiro em Paris eram absurdas, as luzes, sons e perfumes confundem e encantam, Andrei disse que eu tinha sorte em ir até a cidade-luz logo após minha transformação. Perguntei a ele quando e onde ele estava ao ser transformado, mas ele não respondeu. Algo me dizia que isso acontecera há muito tempo e ele não desejava lembrar. Não insisti, a etiqueta recém adquirida dos seres da noite me pareceu dizer que era algo muito pessoal.

Você pode achar que os opostos só se atraem na Física, mas eu discordo. O que tínhamos eu, jovem vampira, ingênua e dramática, e Andrei, o vampiro experiente, sério e frio, em comum? Nada, eu posso te responder. Eu não sabia o que fazer com os "dons" recém adquiridos, tinha até medo deles, mas ele não, ele quase apreciava o que os vampiros faziam de melhor, sugar sangue, e tinha uma visão estranha do mundo, uma visão quase vermelha. Nada tínhamos em comum, mas era Paris, as luzes que vinham até a janela, o vento que balançava as cortinas, os olhos antigos de Andrei. Um beijo, e outro, e outro. Sensações que eu não experimentara ainda, minha pele extremamente sensível, o toque dele parecia entrar no meu corpo e atingir a minha alma. Dedo, pele, áspero. O toque da ponta dos dedos dele em minhas costas era estranho, assustador, era suave e meio esfolado, eu jamais poderia descrever muito bem. Seus lábios eram como papel em mim, finos, parecia deixar um rastro de tinta em minha pele, o papel que fora arranhado por uma pena afiada.

E assim, fomos longe.

A última noite dele em Paris.

Eu fiquei.

X.X.X

A lua em Paris é eterna.

Você pode dizer que o tempo, quando ocupado, passa rápido. Mas eu te digo que quanto menos você faz nesse tempo, mais rápido ele parecerá. Você se ocupa com nada, com coisas inúteis, e o seu tempo se vai e jamais volta.

Talvez isso seja difícil de entender, mas tente imaginar uma senhora, nos seus sessenta anos. Alguém lhe consegue uma poção da juventude e, milagrosamente, ela se torna uma jovem com menos de vinte anos. Ela irá amar nos primeiros dias mas, depois, ela sentirá falta de sua vida pacata e irá perceber que aquilo, para ela, já passou. Ela pode estar uma criança por fora mas, por dentro, ela ainda é a mesma senhora que gosta de assistir novelas e cozinhar lasanha. Sua alma envelheceu, então de que adianta o corpo jovem?

Agora imagine a minha situação. Estou presa no corpo de uma jovem nos seus vinte e poucos anos. Minha alma desfalece. Porque anos e anos se passaram, mas eu não os vi. Eu não os aproveitei. O meu tempo se vai, mas ele sempre volta. E isso cansa. A noite eterna cansa.

Mas então você entra em cena.

Com seus olhos e meios-sorrisos, eu te vejo pela luz escura e isso me incomoda. Você me lembra alguém, alguém que eu não consigo me lembrar quem. E você fica em minha cabeça, como um chiclete mal-mascado, que gruda na sola do seu sapato novo.

O olhar que você lança tira a minha paz, eu já não sei o que fazer. A minha vida fútil e infinita já não tem mais graça. Meu único instante é te ver, é te sentir de longe, é a estrela. Imaginar como seria te ter. Porque eu não tinha esperanças de te ter, você era um humano, eu uma vampira, não tínhamos o que nos conectasse. Eu não poderia conseguir chegar perto de você sem sentir culpa, você parecia tão perfeito, eu não podia te macular, te sujar com a minha praga. Minha alma gritaria.

Mas então, um dia, você caminha até mim na boate. Seus olhos brilham estrelas, seu meio-sorriso parece mais escondido que de costume. Você perto de mim pareceu deixar o clube vazio e abaixar os gritos _pops_ de Madonna até que eu pudesse ouvir sua voz. Meu deus, eu sequer te conhecia, mas sentia como se você estivesse ali para mim, e só para mim.

"Você." Eu não pude te ouvir.

"_Moi?"_

"Oh, me perdoe, mas eu..."

"Está tudo bem, não se desespere."

Você sorriu. De verdade.

"Quem é você?"

"Sou alguém, ou alguma coisa, que espera por alguém, ou alguma coisa."

"E esse alguém ou alguma coisa tem nome?"

"Eu... E você."

"..."

"Belinda." Estendi minha mão, ele a apertou, mas não soltou.

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."

Soltei a mão dele como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse atingido a minha pele. Ali estava a explicação por tê-lo reconhecido. Ele era igual ao pai. Meu deus, como _ele _poderia ter cruzado o meu caminho?

Scorpius Malfoy, filho do cara que amei por anos, filho da mulher que odiei e admirei por ter se casado com Draco, meu afilhado, cópia do Draco, minha perdição.

Eu não o vi crescer, mas jamais imaginei que ele poderia se tornar... Isso. Sinto-o como uma noite de Natal, a espera, as luzes, a expectativa, as cores, os espelhos. Me vem a cabeça a última vez que o vi, os toques infantis, os sorrisos estranhos, os olhos brilhantes. Olhei para ele, tão igual ao Draco, tão diferente daquela criança que conheci anos atrás, tão distinto do bebê que tomei por afilhado.

Sem querer, minha mão foi até os seus cabelos, os mesmo que um dia eu já toquei, finos, macios, escapavam da minha mão feito água. Empurrei-os, até que eu pudesse ver todo o rosto dele, e seus olhos se fecharam. Sua mão pegou a minha e desenhou-a com os seus dedos. E eu pude sentir seus dedos se juntando aos meus, como se não fossem sólidos. Minha pele frágil contra a sua, de igual cor, mas de diferentes marcas, histórias, texturas. Nossas peles se encontravam e combinavam perfeitamente, suas digitais e as minhas.

"Tão pequena e tão fria."

"E o quão ruim isso é?"

"Não é."

E, com suas duas mãos imponentes, ele puxou meu rosto e me beijou. Delicado e sem pressa. Havíamos acabado de nos conhecer, afinal de contas. Não poderia me defender, também. Estava vulnerável, acabei por corresponder.

Genial, não é? Já ouviu aquela frase, "jamais experimente algo que não pode ter, você pode acabar gostando". É, eu acho que nunca realmente a levei a sério. Mas, assim, beije seu afilhado, porque isso certamente contribui para diminuir o pouco de sanidade que resta na sua cabeça.

A partir daquele dia, nos encontrávamos sempre, quase sem querer. Eu me recusava a marcar encontros, não iria, de jeito nenhum, forçar encontros com as minhas memórias. Mas isso não quer dizer que não esperava vê-lo toda hora, porque já virara hábito e eu havia me acostumado com o sorriso contido dele. Seu sorriso já não era escondido, eu sempre o percebia. Não vendo, mas ouvindo. Sua voz leve sempre o traía. E o cheiro, o cheiro igual ao do pai. Meus sentidos eram uma coisa, eu poderia dizer exatamente do que era composto o cheiro dele, mas nunca se as mãos dele eram frias como as de Draco. Eu o beijava e sentia os seus lábios, um pouco rachados do frio e meio ásperos, um adorável ar de mal cuidado, mas jamais saberia que gosto tinham. Era reconfortante encostar minha cabeça no vão do ombro dele, onde eu podia ouvir o coração dele bater forte, como um sino. Toda a minha igreja, o primoroso gótico. O perfeito e o proibido.

Era constante, mas era uma mentira. Ele achava que eu era Belinda, ele desconhecia a minha condição de vampira e sequer sabia o meu verdadeiro nome. Ele sequer sabia que eu já o conhecia há muito tempo. Eu já sabia da sua existência, mas ele me contou coisas que eu sabia e que eu não sabia sobre ele.

Eu não sabia que Draco e Astória haviam morrido enquanto ele estava na escola. E eu não chorei.

Ele era a verdade e eu, a mentira. Eu gostaria de contar a ele tudo sobre mim, mas eu sabia que essa verdade ia o afastar. Entenda o que eu quero dizer, afinal, quantos homens querem vampiras? Especialmente vampiras que tiveram casos com seus pais e são suas madrinhas.

Eu não queria me apaixonar por você, Scorpius Malfoy.

X.X.X

Era uma sexta-feira à noite, recém havia acordado. Estrelas brilhavam com mais e mais intensidade no céu escuro. Havia aberto o guarda-roupas e olhava as roupas sem realmente vê-las. A campainha soa, escorrego um fino casaco sobre o meu corpo que não sente frio, mas a necessidade de se cobrir. Abri a porta e era ele, não pude acreditar. Como ele descobriu onde eu morava?

Sua mão puxou a minha, me levando até o quarto, o armário aberto que escancara minhas roupas, minhas coisas. Ele procura entre a infinidade de tecidos e cores, até encontrar um vestido longo, lilás, tão claro que chega a parecer sobrenatural, as alças finas de cristais brilhantes. Ele me vestiu, me ajudou a colocar as sandálias, escolheu por mim um par de brincos de diamantes. Saímos da casa até o seu carro, um daqueles que os homens amam exibir. Mas ele sequer olha o automóvel, seus olhos estão grudados em mim. E somente em mim.

Ele é tão diferente de Draco...

Vamos até o teatro, Le Casse-Noisette¹. Tchaikovsky em todos os lados, eu acho tudo tão bonito. Pés que se movem em sincronia, giros medidos, sapatilhas e fitas de cetim, graça, tule, dor. Olhe os movimentos dos bailarinos e bailarinas, são perfeitos. Mas, deixando de lado os passos decorados, o ballet é feito da mais pura dor. Olhe em seus rostos, o suor, as expressões compenetradas e sérias, onde sorriso algum tem vez. Os corpos magros equilibrados nas sapatilhas, o sangue que corre pelo esforço. Engana, não é?

Olhe de longe e só verá a beleza e a graça.

Olhe de perto e poderá ver que a dor aparece mais do que a beleza e a graça não se sobrepõe ao esforço.

_Pas De Deux_ me atinge, e eu vejo que é exatamente assim que eu sou. Olhe para mim de longe e você verá uma dama em lilás, a sua beleza brilha e ofusca. Olhe mais de perto e verá os olhos escurecidos, a pele branda demais, um desespero que apaga todo o brilho. Eu me perdia a cada nota.

Mas então os seus olhos chegam a mim, e ele via mais beleza em mim do que eu mesma jamais vi. Mas nem o olhar mais doce de Scorpius conseguia apagar da minha mente a agonia, o simples e puro desespero.

Eu havia me apaixonado por ele, mas vampiros não devem se apaixonar, principalmente por humanos, vampiros não estão aqui para se apaixonar. Estão aqui para matar, para sugar sangue. E eu sabia que o que havia de vampira em mim desejava pelo sangue dele, desejava senti-lo correndo em minhas veias.

E eu temia essa parte por ele, porque ele a desconhecia.

X.X.X

Você devia me amar. Você chegou na minha casa, sozinho, com uma caixinha de jóias. Estava escurecendo, as minhas cortinas pesadas cobriam toda a luz que pudesse chegar perto de mim. Me acostumara com a escuridão.

Seu sorriso aberto, ele estava me destruindo. Ele entrou e me beijou, e eu quase o repeli. Quase. Ele disse algo, mas eu não ouvi. Estava ocupada demais envolvida na minha própria guerra civil. Quero dizer, a dúvida sobre falar ou não falar sobre... A minha condição. E ele parecia esperar uma resposta minha, mesmo que eu não tivesse a mínima idéia do que você estava falando.

"Scorpius, eu preciso te falar um coisa."

"Mas..."

"É sério."

"O que?"

"Eu... Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou." Minha força acabou ali. Eu nunca fui muito corajosa, afinal de contas. "Meu nome verdadeiro é..." Fechei os olhos. A dor é psicológica, a dor é psicológica. "Pansy Parkinson."

Seus olhos se abriram de susto. "Você...? Como? Você deveria ter a idade do meu..."

"Eu sei. Mas... devido a coisinhas inesperadas eu... Morri. E por isso eu continuo a mesma."

"Como assim? Você não morreu, você está aqui, é saudável..."

"Espere um pouco. Entenda que... Isso é complicado. Eu não morri e fiquei aqui por acaso. Eu sou..." Os meus dedos já estavam todos estralados, e do meu esmalte não sobrara nada. "Uma vampira."

Eu já esperava qualquer coisa. Um grito, um tapa, um ataque raivoso, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas me olhava, enquanto eu evitava encontrar o olhar dele.

"É mesmo verdade?" E a sua voz carregava dor, enquanto seu rosto não dizia nada.

"É..."

"E não há nada, nada que nós possamos fazer?"

Eu te olhei. E você tinha esperança, você realmente tinha. E doía, doía demais ter que fazer isso, mas eu tinha que fazer.

"Não, não há. Sinto muito, eu jamais quis que isso acontecesse, foi tão de repente, tão estranho, súbito e bom como nada antes em minha vida, e por isso eu não pude evitar. Me desculpe, eu jamais deveria ter deixado isso acontecer."

Você não disse nada, mas o seu silencio disse tudo. A dor que não podia entrar em palavras. E eu senti uma sensação quase estranha, mas conhecida. Lágrimas. Elas eram tão poucas que sequer chegaram a rolar pelo meu rosto. Ficaram presas em meus cílios.

"E você é tão bonita, mas é uma mentira. Eu me apaixonei por uma mentira. Uma mentira que chora lágrimas de sangue."

Seus dedos, sua pele, arrepiada, com quase medo, limpou os meus olhos. E suas digitais ficaram tingidas de vermelho. Eu via vermelho. Eu me tornara aquilo que um dia vi nos olhos de outro homem. Um vampiro.

E o sangue saiu novamente pelos meus olhos, ainda sem descer pelo meu rosto. Eu não podia vê-lo, mas o beijei. E todos os seus pêlos se arrepiaram, um homem que um dia baixou a guarda para mim e que então armou suas defesas. Uma única gota de sangue desceu pelo meu rosto, mas tingiu a bochecha dele.

Antes que outra caísse, o levei até a porta. Eu o abracei, com toda a minha força. Com tudo que ainda era Pansy em mim. Porque foi ela, Pansy Parkinson, que se apaixonara por Scorpius. Ela se apaixonou por Scorpius porque ele era belo, sim, mas também porque ele era bom. Ele se parecia fisicamente com o Draco, mas ele tinha uma alma tão reluzente, tão diferente da do pai... E, ao abraçá-lo, quase pude sentir sua alma. Mas ele não correspondeu. Ele sequer se moveu. Eu não consegui senti-lo porque ele não quis me sentir, talvez por medo, talvez por raiva. Porque ele tinha todo o direito de ter raiva de mim. Mas eu não queria que toda aquela mágoa que havia nele me tingisse. Doeu, como doeu. Mas eu já esperava. Mesmo que ele não soubesse que havia me salvado da minha vida comum, e que eu o havia salvado da morte. Porque agora, nesse momento, a morte, o sangue, tudo aquilo do que eu fugi nesses anos me dominou, e eu já não pretendia lutar contra isso. Eu daria todo o meu coração a ele, mas ele o recusaria. E era, certamente, o mais sensato a se fazer. Ele me repeliu, e a dor me tingia de vermelho.

"Você é fria. Você sempre foi fria."

E eu descobri que ser um vampiro não era temperatura ambiente eterna, mas frio eterno.

Ele abriu a caixinha de jóias, dentro havia um anel. Um anel de noivado.

Ele realmente devia me amar. E era correspondido.

X.X.X

Pela primeira vez, desde a minha transformação, eu senti frio. Enrolada em cobertas com cheiro de velhas, eu vi tantas e tantas lágrimas vermelhas correrem pelo meu rosto, sem impedi-las. Palavras de alguém soavam em meus ouvidos, mas não entravam em minha mente.

"Esse é o momento mais importante da sua vida. Não fuja dele."

Eu não conseguia entender, eu queria fugir. Eu não queria ter feito isso, mesmo. Ele foi, nas palavras o mais piegas possíveis, a melhor coisa no meu mundo. Você me puxou para fora do vácuo, onde eu estava enterrada até o pescoço, pedindo para ser salva. O meu tempo era vazio até você chegar. E agora, o que eu devo fazer, já que você se foi?

Antes de você chegar, eu estava perdida dentro de mim. Eu não merecia ser salva. Eu não acreditava em mim e na minha quase vida. E a sua esperança, que sempre estava em seus olhos, me contagiou de um modo que eu não pude explicar. Mas ela me afetou.

Não, eu não tinha esperança. Eu nunca a tive. Mas algo em você me atingiu, e isso me fez quem eu sou. Porque o frio passou a me incomodar, então me livrei das cobertas e sai de casa. Não entendia o que estava fazendo, o que era aquilo. Eu só corri. Tanto e tanto, por ruas pelas quais eu nunca andava, por ruas que eu não conseguia reconhecer até chegar a uma que eu conhecia. Avenue des Champs-Élysées se abria a minha frente como jamais se abriu. E em minha memória tantas loucuras e idiotices que fiz lá, correndo pel, correndo pep,lquelas hecia. Aemoria Des s eu nunca andava, por ruas que eu nao anos me dominou, e eu jorpius porque ele era as largas calçadas. Pude me lembrar da minha primeira visita a Paris, quando era apenas uma criança, fazendo compras nessa mesma avenida com minha mãe, e então alguns anos depois, acompanhada de Draco no Natal, andando de mãos dadas calmamente no frio. E tantos outros dias de pura magia, até mesmo alguns depois da minha transformação. Paris é feita de luz para mim, sempre foi e ainda é. A Champs-Élysées é como a rua que sempre morei, sempre que ia lá já desejava voltar antes mesmo de sair.

Meu lugar favorito era uma pequena loja de calçados junto da Starbucks, onde comprei meu primeiro par de escarpins Miu Miu. Um capuccino costumava ter um gosto muito melhor acompanhado de várias sacolas cheias de calçados.

Olhava pessoas com seus copos de papel e as vitrines das lojas fechadas, e isso doía. Mas agora eu posso ver que isso já não me pertence, a minha vida já não é isso. Eu já não me importo porque o meu destino é continuar a ser uma vampira, não uma humana. Eu já não tenho escolha. Cansei de lutar contra isso, cansei.

Minhas pernas pararam de correr automaticamente, então apenas observo as lojas, as lembranças. Parece que cada um desses edifícios imponentes desperta algo em minha memória. A Sephora, até mesmo fechada e na penumbra, possui o seu característico cheiro de perfumes caros e pó de arroz.

As árvores altas, os prédios chiques, a calçada deserta e a escuridão me acalmam, e eu chego no Arc de Triomphe na mais perfeita paz. O amor ainda me consome, mas, como o fogo, só queima enquanto há lenha. O que sobra, então, são apenas cinzas.

Um banco se coloca no início - ou seria o final? - da Champs-Élysées, e eu agradeço. As palavras de uma antiga canção vem à minha mente...

"_Oh I do believe  
In all the things you say  
What comes is better than what came before__"²_

Eu percebo que é a primeira vez em que sinto paz em muito tempo. É triste, a paz é triste.

"_And you'd better come come, come come to me  
Better come come, come come to me  
Better run, run run, run run to me  
Better come__"²_

Para a minha surpresa, a silhueta de um homem contra l'Arc de Triomphe quebra a solidão na avenida. Eu tenho certeza que o conheço. Quem poderia ser? Ele se aproxima do banco e, quanto mais perto, menos estranho ele se parece. Os cabelos, bagunçados de propósito, a barba... Andrei! O que ele faz em Paris? Corro até ele, não percebi, mas senti sua falta. E sentimentos confusos se misturam, lágrimas vem pela milésima vez até os meus olhos e se prendem em meus cílios. Mas um sorriso estampa o meu rosto, e isso diz quase tudo. Agora posso entendê-lo, posso saber como ele vê o mundo. Talvez já não sejamos tão diferentes um do outro.

Quando o abraço, ele me gira no ar. Um borrão vermelho.

"Como...?"

"Uma vez, eu disse que quando você precisasse de mim, eu iria até você. Não importando onde você estivesse."

"Quando?"

"Quando te vi pela primeira vez. Foi por isso que te transformei. E acho que você realmente precisa, porque lágrimas de sangue estão presas em seus olhos. E, devo admitir, combinadas com esse sorriso, são as coisas mais belas que já vi em toda a minha vida. Espero que não tenha feito toda essa viagem para você dizer que não precisa de mim."

"Eu _sempre_ vou precisar de você."

"Eu sei."

As luzes de Paris.

Tudo passa, menos elas.

* * *

¹ - O Quebra-Nozes

² - A música é _I found a reason,_ e, se não me engano, é do Velvet Underground. Mas a versão que me fez escrever a última cena é do Cat Power, e é absurdamente linda.

N/A: Agradeça à Dark se essa fic está aqui. Eu enchi tanto, mas tanto o saco dela. Coitadinha.


End file.
